I Thought I Knew Him
by Jagabor
Summary: Sarafina was blind to what had been going on for years. The lion who she thought she loved had grown to be more dark and twisted than she could have ever imagined. And by the time she found out, she could do nothing about it.
1. Not Zazu!

_Hello. See my profile if you're confused on why I'm starting a new story. This one more or less connects with my other stories, but it's too early for me to decide whether or not it's "cannon" to the others. None of the characters belong to me, except Siri and Haini(from OKaT2,under alias of Tojo, but not Rai's son Mentioned only).Don't use them without permission. The other characters belong to Disney. Story starts with some famous words in the middle of a conversation. If you saw TLK, you should know what's going on. Sort of an experiment story. Let me know what you think. Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy!_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Not Zazu!

"Hmm…." Sarafina smiled down at her daughter, before looking up at Sarabi, who was sunbathing on a nearby rock, "What do you think, Sarabi?"

Sarabi raised her head slightly and looked down at the two cubs before her with a small smile. Simba and Nala in turn looked up at her.

"Well…" Sarabi spoke up, a hint on consderation in her tone.

"Pleeeease?" Simba and Nala begged in unison through broad, forced grins.

"It's alright with me," Sarabi smiled at the two cubs.

The two cubs smiled excitedly and began to run off, jumping over each other and laughing.

"All right!" Nala cheered.

"Yeah!" Simba chimed in.

"…..As long as Zazu goes with you," Sarabi added to her previous speech.

The celebration of Simba and Nala died right there as they stopped in their tracks and looked at each other with annoyed frowns.

"No," Simba groaned in disappointment, "_Not _Zazu!"

"_Yes_, Zazu," Sarabi answered, a casual smile still decorating her face, "If you're going all the way to the Water Hole, you'll need an escort to keep an eye on you. We can't have you two getting yourselves into trouble, now can we?"

Simba and Nala exchanged surprised glances as they turned to the queen of the Pride Lands.

"Huh?" Nala asked in confusion, "How'd you know we….."

Nala was cut off as Simba placed his paw over her mouth and shot her a warning glance, shaking his head. Nala stared back at Simba, before nodding slowly. The princed of the Pride Lands took his paw of his friend's muzzle and placed it on the ground as he forced a look of innocence. Sarabi raised an eyebrow at the cubs.

"Did you say something, Nala?" Sarabi asked the female cub.

Nala paused for a moment and glanced at her paws, before mimicking Simba's smile as she looked up at Sarabi.

"Uh…Ackah!" Nala replied, faking a cough, "No, I was just clearing my throat…..I think I got a bone caught in there, or something."

At Nala's words, Sarafina rose to her feet, revealing her belly to be protruding from pregnancy. Nala cocked her head as her mother stood over her with a look of concern, raising her daughter's head upward with her paw.

"That's not good," Sarafina stated, shaking her head slowly, "Let me see, Nala. Open."

Nala paused for a moment, before opening her mother and opening her mouth. Sarafina looked into her daughter's mouth and down her throat, examining it carafully before releasing Nala's head.

"It...Looks fine to me, Sweetheart," Sarafina said in a confused tone, "I don't see any bones….I don't see anything!"

"Oh," Nala nodded thoughtfully, before smiling up at her mother, "Maybe I just swallowed a bug."

Sarafina paused for a moment and looked down at the two cubs. Simba and Nala gulped nervosuly.

"Well, that's nothing new," Sarafina stated with a relieved sigh, "It happens to me all the time. The little pests just don't watch where they're going."

Nala and Simba nodded, before turning to Sarabi and running over to the rock that she was lying on.

"Mom, does Zazu have to come with us?" Simba groaned, "He'll just get in the way!"

"'In the way?'" Sarabi asked in confusion, "In the way of what?"

"In the way of _our fun," _Nala explained with a groan, "He's so boring! He never lets us pounce on him or anything. Not to mention that he's completely full of himself! All he ever does is talk about how important he is to the kingdom!"

Simba nodded in agreement. Sarabi lowered her eyelids, a bit amused by Nala's speech. Of course, she tried her hardest not to let it show.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way," Sarabi sighed, "But Zazu has become a very special part of the kingdom. His years of loyal service have earned him the title of majordomo. He's always been there for us, and has never failed us once. That makes him the most trustworthy candidate to watch over you two."

"But…" Simba and Nala argued in unison, before being cut off by the queen.

"Thar's enough, you two," Sarabi stated a bit more sternly, but retaining her smile, "Zazu will be accompanying you, and that's final. Now, just wait here while I go find him."

Simba and Nala opened their mouths to speak, before quickly closing them and sitting beside each other. They had been beaten. Zazu would be watching them, whether they liked it or not. Sarafina shot the two cubs a pitying glance as they grumbled quietly, before running in front of Sarabi and blocking her way.

"Oh, have a heart, Sarabi," Sarafina smiled slightly, "There's no need to ruin their fun by forcing Zazu on them. Simba and Nala aren't babies, anymore. They're old enough to walk to the Water Hole by themselves. It's not very far away, after all."

Simba and Nala perked their ears up and looked over at Sarafina in surprise. Sarabi blinked a few times, before letting out a quiet breath and sitting down.

"Sarafina," Sarabi breathed, "I know that. I'll just be sending Zazu with them in case something happens to them."

Simba and Nala lowered their ears. Sarabi attempted to walk around her friend, before being blocked by Sarafina once more.

"Nothing will happen to them," Sarafina argued, "They're not going anywhere dangerous. Just the Water Hole."

"Even so," Sarabi shrugged, "I don't see how sending Zazu with them could do any harm."

Sarafina stared at Sarabi, smiling skeptically. Sarabi stared back at her friend in confusion.

"What?" Sarabi asked, raising an eyebrow at Sarafina.

"Do you remember when we were cubs?" Sarafina asked, "And how we always had a certain little hornbill following us around? And how annoying it was? And how we wished that she'd just leave us alone for once?"

Sarabi sat still for a moment and stared at Sarafina, considering her words. Sarafina smiled smugly. Her smile soon faded, as Sarabi spoke up once more.

"Yes," Sarabi nodded, "But don't you remember the reason _why _we needed constant supervision?"

Sarfina opened her mouth to reply, before closing it and placing a paw to her chin thoughtfully.

"I…I see your point," Sarafina nodded as she rubbed the back of her neck, before turning to the two cubs and mouthing the words, "Sorry. I tried."

Simba and Nala lowered their heads sadly and let out sighs of disappointment. Their heads would raised again as Zazu landed on a nearby rock in front of Sarabi. However, their disappointment stayed.

"Good afternoon, Queen Sarabi!" Zazu bowed happily, "I was just passing by on my way to count the hippos, when I caught sight of you. So, I thought I might check in to ensure that all is well in the life of my queen. Is there anything that you require?"

Simba and Nala rolled their eyes and glanced at each other.

"Suck-up," the two cubs commented in unison.

Sarabi smiled down at the hornbill and gave a quick nod.

"Good afternoon, Zazu," Sarabi smiled, "Actually, it's a good thing you stopped by. I was just about to go looking for you. Could I ask you for a favor?"

Zazu stood up straight, before bowing once more, this time more formally.

"Anything to serve my queen," Zazu replied reverently.

Sarabi lowered herself to the hornbill's level and smiled casually.

"Simba and Nala are going to the Water Hole," Sarabi explained, "I'd like you to accompany them, and keep them out of trouble."

Zazu immdiately backed up and shook his head, waving his wings back and forth.

"Ulgh…..Anything but that!" Zazu squawked pleadingly.

Simba and Nala picked up their heads, only to cock them in surprise. Sarabi and Sarafina exchanged confused glances, before turning back to Zazu.

"Pardon me?" Sarabi asked, raising an eyebrow at the majordomo.

"I'm sorry, but I simply cannot do it!" Zazu said, crossing his wings and putting his beak to the air.

"Why not?" Sarafina asked, stepping a bit closer to the hornbill.

Zazu puffed up his chest and flapped his wings a few times as he hopped forward.

"Because it is beneath me!" Zazu explained, ruffling his feathers indignantly, "Me? Babysitting? The very idea of it! Honestly, a majordomo of my talent is better suited to more…..sophisticated tasks."

"Like counting hippos?" Sarafina asked with a smirk.

Zazu glared at the smirking lioness, before turning away and pulling his head upward.

"Matters that I would not expect you to understand," Zazu replied in an almost hurt tone, "Besides, I'm much to busy, today. I've got a long list of assignments that…."

"That now include taking my son and his friend to the Water Hole," Sarabi interrupted, "You should spend as much time with them as possible. Keep in mind, Simba will be your king, one day."

Zazu shuddered at the thought, folding his wings around his body to steady himself.

"I know," Zazu breathed, glancing over at Simba, "He keeps reminding me!"

Both Sarabi and Sarafina looked over at Simba, who merely smiled innocently and shrugged. Sarabi let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. She wished that for once her son and Zazu could get along. Simba and Nala walked over to Sarabi and looked up at the queen with wide smiles.

"It's okay, Mom," Simba smiled, "Really, we understand if Zazu doesn't want to come with us. We'd only distact him from his _important _work. And we'd _never_ want to do that! Tell you what. We'll go by ourselves. Come on, Nala."

Nala nodded and followed Simba as he began to walk off. Zazu turned around and smiled widely.

"Finally," Zazu nodded, preparing to fly off, "The cub speaks some sense!"

"Not so fast, you three!" Sarabi called to Simba, Nala, and Zazu.

The two cubs and the hornbill stopped in their tracks, slowly turning to face Sarabi with nervous looks on their faces.

"Zazu _will be_ escorting you to the Water Hole," Sarabi explained to her son, before looking over at Zazu, "His job depends on it!"

Zazu's eyes widened as he froze for a brief moment, before flapping his wings erratcially.

"WHA…WHA…WHA…WHAT?" Zazu cried out in shock, flapping over to Sarabi.

"You heard me," Sarabi smiled down at Zazu calmly, "You are to watch over the cubs, or be fired."

Zazu's lower beak dropped, as the hornbill began to quiver. Suddenly, a slight smile found its way upon his beak.

"M…Mufasa would not allow it," Zazu stammered hopefully.

Sarabi blinked a few times, before smiling confidently.

"Whose side to you think he'd take?" Sarabi asked, "The side of his loving mate, who is always there lighten his load and offer comfort, or the side of of his majordomo, who is being very insubordinate about finding peace with _his _son?"

Zazu paused for a moment, before hanging his head in defeat and bowing.

"As you wish, Queen Sarabi," Zazu breathed quietly, hiding the fact that he was rolling his eyes in annoyance, "You are the boss, after all. Come Simba. Nala."

The two cubs groaned as Zazu hopped in front of them and flapped his wings. As the hornbill lifted to the sky, Simba turned to Nala and tapped her with his paw.

"Don't worry," Simba whispered with a smirk as Nala turned her head to him, "I'll think of something."

Nala returned the smirk and nodded. The two cubs turned back to their mothers and ran over to them.

"Bye, Mom," Simba smiled, brushing against Sarabi's leg, "I'll see you later."

Sarabi nodded and wrapped a paw around her son, giving him an affectionate lick on the head.

"Mom!" Simba complained, brushing down the tuft on his head.

"…Missed a spot," Sarabi smiled, nudging her son forward.

Simba continued to brush down his tuft, before smiling at his mother and running over to Zazu. Nala nuzzled Sarafina's face, before pressing her paws against her mother's shoulder.

"Can I say goodbye to the baby?" Nala asked her mother.

Sarafina blinked with surprise at the question, before smiling down at her daughter.

"Of course, Sweetheart," Sarafina nodded, rolling onto her side to expose her protruding stomach, "Go ahead."

Nala ran over to her mother's belly and wrapped her paws around it, brushing her face against the middle.

"I'm gonna go play with Simba, now," Nala told the unborn cub, "But I'll come back soon…Maybe on day, you can come out with us. Would you like that?"

All of the sudden, the baby kicked from inside Sarafina's stomach. Nala pulled her head back in surprise and looked over at her mother with an astonished smile. Sarafina smiled back at her daughter and nodded.

"Well," Sarafina chuckled, "I take that as a 'yes'!"

Nala giggled and embraced her mother's muzzle. Sarafina purred contently.

"Come on, Nala!" Simba groaned impatiently.

Nala quickly turned around to face Simba.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Nala rolled her eyes as she ran to Simba's side. Zazu let out on final sigh, before turning around to lead the two cubs off.

"Oh, and Zazu?" Sarabi called after the hornbill.

Zazu groaned and glanced over at Sarabi from over his shoulder.

"My queen?" Zazu asked, keeping his tone formal.

"If those cubs come back with even one scratch on them…." Sarabi stated.

"I know, I know," Zazu breathed, "I'll be out of a job."

"That should be the least of your worries!" Sarabi stated with warm, yet menacing.

Zazu gulped, before turning around and flying off, glancing down at Simba and Nala.

"Step lively," Zazu told the cubs, "The sooner we get to the Water Hole, the sooner we can leave."

Sarabi smiled as she watched Zazu and the two cubs disappear into the distance, before turning to Sarafina, who wore a shocked expression on her face. Sarabi cocked an eyebrow at her friend. Sarafina's shocked expression soon left, replaced by a calm one.

"Well," Sarafina stated, allowing herself a smile, "That's certainly I side of you that I've never seen!"

After a short pause and a wink from Sarafina, Sarabi chuckled quietly and walked back to her rock, lying on top of it to continue her sunbathing. Sarafina rolled onto her back, allowing her pregnant stomach to absorb some light. The queen of Pride Rock looked down at her friend's protruding stomach and smiled slightly. Sarafina, noticing this, smiled back and rubbed her belly affectionately.

"It shouldn't be long, now," Sarafina breathed contently, "Pretty soon, I'll have another cub, and another addition to my family! And I can't wait! It's just so exciting. Nala's looking forward to it as much as I am. She just loves the idea of having a younger sibling!"

Sarabi smiled, but only for a moment. A serious look came upon the queen's face as she stepped down from her rock and over to her friend.

"Have you…told Nala who the father is, yet?" Sarabi asked after a deep breath.

Sarafina's smiled faded as she carefully rolled to her feet and shook her head.

"No," Sarafina sighed sadly, "And I doubt I'll ever be able to. How could I? It would break her heart if she found out that this cub had a different father than she had! I can't do that to her...No…..She never needs to know the truth. As far as she knows, this cub is Siri's, just as she is….That way….she won't be hurt…"

Sarabi stepped closer to her friend and shook her head.

"Sooner or later, she'll find out," Sarabi stated, "It would be better if you told her yourself."

"What would she think of me?" Sarafina shot back at Sarabi, tears forming in her eyes, "Me, her mother? I did a horrible thing, Sarabi! I took on another mate mere hours after Siri died! How do I justify that? How?"

Sarabi placed a paw on her friend's shoulder, pulling Sarafina close to her. Sarafina let loose a stream of tears, crying into her friend's shoulder.

"It's okay," Sarabi told her friend softly, "You can't keep blaming yourself. You were in pain. You were vulnerable. Sometimes, a selfish lion will take advantage of that. And we were dealing with a _very _selfish lion. Yes, you made a mistake. But look what came out of it. Soon, you'll have another cub to love and take care of. I only wish that I was so blessed….You're going to be okay, Sarafina. I know you will. And I'll always be there for you, should you need help."

Sarafina slowly pulled herself away from Sarabi, wiping her tears away with her paw and smiling at her friend.

"Tha…Thank you, Sarabi," Sarafina nodded gratefully, "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Sarabi smiled back at her friend and walked to Sarafina's side, placing a paw on the lioness' shoulder. She decided that a change of subject was in order.

"So…" Sarabi began with a slight smile, "What do you think our cubs are planning on doing around the Water Hole?"

Sarafina turned to her friend and smiled, thinking the question over.

"Who knows, with those two!" Sarafina laughed with a shrug, "They can get themselves into almost anything, can't they? But, they always manage to get out of it, just the same. A pair of troublemakers…hehe….They certainly are compatible, aren't they?"

"Indeed they are!" Sarabi nodded with a chuckle, "It's a good thing that they are betrothed, isn't it?"

"Oh, sure," Sarafina rolled her eyes, "With the kinds of cubs they produce, we'll be lucky if Pride Rock doesn't break apart!"

The two friends shared an uproarious laugh as they lay in the grass. When they had finished their jokes, they both let out a sigh and looked upward.

"……Of course, they haven't gotten themselves into _half _the things that we did when we were cubs!" Sarafina stated, "Remember the first time me went out to play? Those antelope were pink for weeks!"

Sarafina allowed herself another laugh. Sarabi turned away and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about those times," Sarabi stated.

"What?" Sarafina asked with a raised eyebrow, "The times when we were happy?"

"The times when we were _foolish," _Sarabi corrected, "….I hope you haven't been giving Nala any ideas. Spirit's know you have them!"

Sarafina shook her head.

"No," Sarafina stated matter-of-factly, "I'd more worried about what you're telling Simba about our early escapes."

Sarabi rolled to her stomach and cocked her head.

"What are you talking about?" Sarabi asked in surprise, "I never told Simba anything."

"That's not what I hear," Sarafina smirked, "Nala tells me that Simba taught her how to tie a monkey's tail to a tree. An art that I originated, and taught only to a select few. Yourself included. So tell me; how did Simba learn to do that?"

Sarabi looked away once more and scratched her neck.

"Hmm….." Sarabi stated thoughtfully, thinking of the proper answer, "Must've been Mufasa."

Sarafina rolled her eyes and got to her feet. She opened her mouth to speak, before noticing a familiar lioness walking to wards her and Sarabi. It was a smaller-built lioness with light-brown fur and eyes that held shades of both blue and green. Sarabi soon noticed the lioness, as well, and turned in her direction.

"Hello, Rai," Sarabi nodded to the lioness with a smile, "I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

Rai smiled back and nodded to the two lionesses.

"Oh, same old, same old," Rai chuckled, "Working in the Nursing Den…..And why must I come looking for you? Would it hurt to pay an old friend a visit, once in a while?"

Sarabi and Sarafina smiled at Rai as she sat down and began to groom her paw casually.

"Sorry," Sarafina smiled at the brown lioness, "We've both been a bit busy….And it can't be that bad. After all, you have Rafiki to help you. Not to mention your 'Little Assistant.' Speaking of which….Where's Tojo?"

Rai cocked her head, before straightening it and smiling widely.

"He's out with the birds," Rai explained, "And where, may I ask, are your cubs?"

"Similar situation," Sarabi replied with a slight smile, "They went to the Water Hole with Zazu."

Rai stared at Sarabi strangely for a moment, before speaking.

"Why would they want to be around that windbag?" Rai asked in confusion, "Odd choice in company, I must say."

Sarabi and Sarafina could not help but to laugh. Rai cocked her head and narrowed her eyes in a quandary.

"No, no," Sarabi explained as she finished laughing, "I sent Zazu out with them to ensure their safety."

Rai straightened her head, but kept her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Safety?" Rai asked, "Safety from what? There's nothing dangerous about the Pride Lands. Now that Zira's run off, that is."

Sarabi and Sarafina paused, before nodding in agreement. What Rai had said was true. Life in the Pride Lands had become a lot more peaceful since Zira left.

"….Still," Sarabi stated, halting the movement of her head, "You never can be too careful."

Rai nodded, before noticing Sarafina's protruding belly.

"My!" Rai exclaimed, walking over to Sarafina, "You're cub sure has grown, Sarafina. Won't be long until it's ready to come into this world! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Sarafina nodded with a wide smile, "It will be nice when it's finally out of me. It's been painful, carrying it for so long. Not to mention that I'll have another cub to love and take care of!"

At that statement, Rai's ears drooped downward.

"Well…." Rai breathed, "I….certainly am happy for you, Sarafina. I wish I was blessed with a cub to take care of."

Sarafina and Sarabi stared at Rai for a moment, surprise shining in their eyes.

"But….you are blessed with a cub," Sarabi stated carefully, "You have Tojo."

Rai shook her head slowly and gave a bittersweet smile.

"Tojo….Tojo has grown up very fast," Rai explained, "Much too fast, for my liking. He used to come to me all the time with his problems. And I'd help him through each one. Every bad dream, every injured leg…..But not anymore. He's able to work through them, himself. He's become so independent….and the way he takes care of those birds…..I'm happy for him, but at the same time…..I'm sad. He doesn't need me, anymore…."

Rai lowered head and let out a heavy sigh. Sarafina and Sarabi walked to their friend's side, both placing a paw over a shoulder.

"Rai…" Sarabi breathed in disbelief, "Of course he needs you. He'll always need you!"

"That's right," Sarafina added quietly, "The fact that he's so good at being a caregiver for those birds only shows that you've put him on the right path. But he'll still need your help to find his way on that path. You've done a great job with him so far, Rai. And you'll only continue to do so."

Rai smiled slightly and raised her head, nodding to both of her friends thankfully.

"I…I suppose you're right," Rai breathed, "At least, I hope you're right…."

Rai suddenly froze, remembering why she had left the Nursing Den in the first place. The brown lioness took a few steps forward and looked to the sky, before turning to Sarabi.

"…S…Sarabi?" Rai asked reluctantly, "Would you mind if I borrowed Sarafina for a little while? I won't keep her long, I'd just like to talk with her in private, for a little while."

Sarabi and Sarafina glanced at each other in confusion.

"I…It's alright with me," Sarabi shrugged, "As long as it's alright with Sarafina."

Rai looked over at Sarafina hopefully. Almost desperately. Sarafina stared back at Rai, before nodding slowly.

"Um….Okay. Sure," Sarafina nodded, before turning to Sarabi, "I'll be back soon….I guess."

Sarabi nodded. Rai gave a sigh of relief as Sarafina walked towards her and cocked her head.

"Come," Rai breathed, turning around and walking off, "I'll explain everything, soon enough."

Sarafina took one final glance at Sarabi, before following Rai. The two lionesses continued forward for about fifteen minutes, before Sarafina spoke up.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sarafina asked.

Rai stopped in her tracks and looked all around, before turning to Sarafina and taking a deep breath.

"Scar," Rai replied quietly.

Sarafina's eyes widened with shock at the mention of Scar's name.

"Sc….Scar?" Sarafina asked, completely surprised, "What about…"

"Not here," Rai breathed, looking upward at the sky as a flock of birds flew overhead, "Can't risk anyone hearing what I'm going to share with you. It's far too dangerous….Let's head towards Pride Rock. I'll tell you everything once we're in one of the vacant dens."

Rai began to walk towards Pride Rock. Sarafina paused for a moment, before following the brown lioness. Whatever Rai had to say about Scar, Sarafina needed to hear.

For over the many years that she'd known him, Scar had come to be one of Sarafina's closest friends. He was the only friend she had who never once turned on her. He was always there for her, even in the most desperate of times. He was the first lion to ever love her, and the first lion that she had ever loved.

And most importantly, he was the father of the cub that now grew inside her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Really need feedback on this one. Really. Really, really, really! Any advice or anything you have to say. PLEASE REVIEW!! Like I said, I'm hoping to get this whole story done in a week. So I need reviews._


	2. Unbelievable News

_Hey. Next chapter. And I changed the title, because apparently the original one sucked. And it would have been up sooner, but I was experiencing technical difficulties. __ Oh, well. Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Unbelievable News

It did not take long for Rai and Sarafina to find a private den. After all, life in the Pride Lands had changed since they were cubs. The times when each family was assigned their own den came to a close mere moments after Mufasa's coronation. Now, the laws had changed. "The Royal Den" soon became the "Pride Den," allowing every member of Mufasa's pride could live together in the same den. Of course, any member of the pride was allowed to have their own den, if they so desired to. And while a few members choose to maintain their privacy, most of the pride jumped at the chance to live together as an expression of unity. This left many dens empty, which was fortunate for Rai and Sarafina.

Rai paced in circles, her blue-green eyes surveying the ground beneath her paws. Sarafina cocked her watched the brown lioness walk a few more laps, before speaking up.

"We're in complete privacy," Sarafina assured her friend, almost impatiently, "No one will bother us, in here. This den hasn't been occupied for years. Now, please. What about Scar do you want to talk to me about?"

Rai stopped pacing and turned to Sarafina, opening her mouth to speak. A few moments passed, during which Rai said nothing. Sarafina began to dig her claws into the ground as she stepped a few paces closer to Rai.

"Rai," Sarafina breathed, almost urgently, "Whatever you have to say is obviously important. Otherwise, you woundn't be going out of your way to share it with me. _Please._ Just tell me. If this involves Scar, I _need _to know!"

Rai lowered her head and dragged her paw across the ground, before slowly raising her head again and looking into Sarafina's eyes. She knew how important Scar was to Sarafina. That was why she was having a difficult time finding the right words to explain the situation. With a heavy sigh, Rai nodded, deciding that Sarafina needed to know the truth as soon as possible.

"Your….your cub," Rai stated softly, nodding to Sarafina's protruding belly, "You've been secretive in the matter of who the father is. I can only assume that its Scar. Is there any truth in this?"

Sarafina blinked a few times, surprised that Rai was able to come to that conclusion so quickly.

"…..Yes," Sarafina nodded slowly, staring at Rai strangely, "It's true."

"That's what I was afraid of," Rai sighed, shaking her head as she turned away.

Sarafina stared at Rai for a moment, before narrowing her eyes and extending her claws.

"Why?" Sarafina asked, rather defensively, "Is there something wrong with that? Let me guess. You're here to remind me of the huge mistake I made? I know it was wrong, Rai. And I learned my lesson. Or didn't you hear what happened after Scar learned that I was pregnant with his cub?"

Rai paused for a moment, before turning back to Sarafina and shaking her head.

"I did not," Rai stated carefully, "But I'd like to know Scar's reaction."

Sarafina looked at her paws for a moment, extending and retracting her claws a few times.

"He…..He suggested that we keep it as quiet as we could," Sarafina breathed, "He said I could tell a few of my friends, if I wanted, but no more. And that we not be seen together, anymore…..At least not nearly as much, which wasn't very often to begin with….He said it was to protect me from the pride. I argued that I didn't care what they'd think, as long as I was with him….He said that we can never be together, and that if we became mates, we wouldn't be the only ones to suffer. Nala and the baby would be persecuted as well….Deep down, I knew that he was right….Even though I wished that he wasn't. It was a mistake for me to even try to be with him….But no matter. It was close enough to the last Season of Visitors for anyone to be suspicious of my pregnancy. And since Siri only died a few weeks before anyone noticed I was with cub, everyone assumed that it was his…….I only told a select few the truth….I'm sorry, Rai. I meant to tell you…I just haven't had many opportunities to speak with you in private."

Rai stared at Sarafina with pity in her eyes, placing a paw on her friends shoulder.

"Well, you do now," Rai stated with a slight smile, "I…I only wish that the circumstances were happier ones."

Sarafina cocked her head in confusion. Rai looked downward and placed a paw to her chin thoughtfully.

"It's strange," Rai breathed, "You say that Scar just left you told you to keep it quiet? He didn't threaten to kill both you and the cub if you told anyone who its real father is?"

Sarafina's eyes widened, due to both horror and shock.

"What?" Sarafina asked in complete surprise, "No! Scar would never do something like that!"

Rai stared at Sarafina skeptically for a short while. The look in her blue-green eyes seemed strangely distant, almost secretive. Sarafina stared back, her surprise quickly turning into frustration.

"Where is this coming from, anyway?" Sarafina inquired, holding back a growl, "Why is it that so many lionesses in this pride think that Scar's some sort of heartless monster? I suppose you can tell me, seeing as how you've obviously joined their ranks! You're all the same! You think that just because Scar keeps to himself, there must be something wrong with him! It's sickening, the way they all treat him!"

Rai blinked, a bit surprised by her friend's outburst.

"Sarafina," Rai breathed, lowering her head sadly, "You don't know Scar the way that….."

"_I _don't know Scar?" Sarafina scoffed, rolling her eyes, "I think you've got that backwards. I'm just about the only lioness who does know Scar!"

"Sarafina, listen to me," Rai breathed in an almost annoyed tone, placing both her paws on her friend's shoulders, "Scar's no longer Taka. He's not the same lion we knew as cubs. He's changed. You need to understand that. He's changed."

Sarafina pushed Rai's paws away and backed up a bit, glaring at the brown lioness.

"You think I don't know that?" Sarafina asked quietly, "You think I haven't noticed how time has changed him? How could I not? I was there for the whole thing! Which is a lot more than I can say for anyone else! They've all made him feel like an outcast! It's perfectly understandable if wants to distance himself."

"These aren't normal changes!" Rai argued, her nerve building, "If you only knew what he's been doing to the pride, you'd…."

"What could he do to the pride that the pride hasn't already done to him?" Sarafina interrupted with a growl.

Rai stopped in her speech, her eyes narrowing. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. She needed to find some way to make Sarafina see the truth about Scar. The brown lioness let out a heavy sigh and looked around the den casually, deciding to be frank in her explanation.

"Sarafina," Rai stated bluntly, "You have to accept the truth, whether you want to or not. Scar has become selfish and cruel. I didn't want to believe it at first, either. But I learned the truth the hard way. Behind those charming green eyes is a blackened soul, void of compassion or love. Yes, he's been treated unfairly in his life. But that's no excuse for what he's been doing."

"Enough of this!" Sarafina barked, "What has Scar been doing? Just spit it out, already!"

Rai dug her claws into the ground and slowly lowered her head with a deep breath, before looking Sarafina in the eye with an expression of urgency.

"For the past few Seasons of Visitors, Rai began, "Scar's been mating with the lionesses in our pride, and gifting them his cubs."

Sarafina's eyes widened, before narrowing.

"I'm sorry," Sarafina stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "But isn't mating and conception the basic point of the Season of Visitors?"

"Not the way he's been doing it," Rai replied, shaking her head sadly, "He's been taking on multiple mates at the same time, putting on his usually charm routine untill they become pregnant. And as soon as they are pregnant with his cub, he lives them one their own to take care of it, promising that he'll kill both her and the cub if they reveal that he is the true father."

This time, Sarafina's eyes widened for real.

"Wha…What?" Sarafina gasped quietly, "No, you must be mistaken. Scar would never do a thing like that."

Rai sat down beside her friend and shook her head.

"Sarafina," Rai breathed, "Think of all the cubs in the kingdom that are Nala's age. It's no coincidence that most of them have dark fur. And I guarantee that if you were to ask the mothers of those cubs who their mate was, they would not give a straight-forward answer. They'd only say that he was a rogue, or that he died shortly after she became pregnant. We don't get too many dark-furred lions during the Season of Visitors, Sarafina. In fact, the only ones I can think of are Scar and Haini. And Haini couldn't have possibly mated with anyone recently. He's been dead for years, far before Tojo and Nala were born."

Sarafina stared at Rai inquizitively for a moment knowing what she had said to be true. The light-furred lioness cocked her head, a thought suddenly entering her mind.

"Have you ever considered that dark fur might just be in the genes of the mothers?" Sarafina asked plainly, "I mean, its quite possible. Some lionesses here exhibit the trait, themselves."

"And for those lionesses," Rai stated quietly, "We can be lax with our suspicion that they've mated with Scar."

"_Your _suspicion," Sarafina corrected, "You still haven't presented me with any proof….How could you, anyway? And how can you jump to a conclusion like that? Even if what you say is true, which I highly doubt it is, none of the lionesses he's mated with would speak up."

Rai dragged her paw across the ground cautiously and stared up at the ceiling of the den, before turning to Sarafina.

"That's not necessarily true," Rai explained carefully, "After all, I'm speaking up, aren't I?"

Sarafina's eyes widened at Rai's comment.

"R…Rai?" Sarafina asked, leaning forward to meet her friend's eyes, "What….What are you saying? You're not pregnant with Scar's cub….are you?"

Rai slowly shook her head.

"No," Rai answered, "But I was, up until I gave birth. And after Tojo was born, he told me never to tell anyone, or he'd see to it that we'd both die a painful death…..He didn't scrimp on the details, either."

Rai turned away, shaking a bit of the memory from her mind. Sarafina's breathing began to speed up, as did her heartbeat.

"I…I don't understand," Sarafina breathed, "Tojo is…..Scar's? Then why name him after Haini? Scar hated him!"

"He is Scar's," Rai nodded, "And thus, he is named after Scar. It is only a coincidence that Haini once used the name 'Tojo' for himself. He chose the name for its denotation of 'gash.' However, in many tongues, Tojo is translated as 'cut'. In other words, a 'little scar.' That is why I named my cub Tojo. Because he was born the son of Scar."

Sarafina stood completely still for a moment, her muscles twitching with shock. The light-furred lioness slowly lied down and began to breath heavily. Rai jumped to her friend's side and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"….Sarafina?" Rai asked, concern clear in her tone, "Are you okay?"

Sarafina slowly raised her head and stared at Rai, narrowing her eyes into a glare.

"How can I be okay?" Sarafina asked with a low growl, "After hearing what you've told me….I don't understand. I thought you were different, Rai. I thought that you understood. But clearly, you don't. You're just like everyone else. Why else would you speak such lies? You're trying to drive me away from Scar. Well, you know what? There's no need for that. Scar and I have already broken up."

Rai's eyes widened in surprise as Sarafina got back to her feet and began to walk away.

"Sarafina, wait!" Rai called after her friend, "Please, I'm telling the truth! He's not the lion you once knew him to be! He's corrupted!"

Sarafina slowly turned around and stared at Rai, before walking back towards her and baring her teeth.

"It's lionesses like you that are the reason Scar and I had to keep our relationship a secret!" Sarafina growled coldly, before another thought entered her mind, "….Or perhaps your reason is different. You're not trying to protect me. You just want Scar for yourself! I should have known, you always did, didn't you? Well, go ahead and take him! How many times do I have to tell you he left me? Is it my tears that you want to see? Well, I offer none….Not for your kind."

Tears of shock began to form beneath Rai's blue-green orbs as she stared into her friends eyes.

"H…How can you say something like that?" Rai asked in a hurt voice, "Sarafina, I would never….."

"Stop lying to me!" Sarafina snapped, "If what you're telling me has even the slightest bit of truth in it, why would you come to me? Matters like that should be shared with Mufasa! I have half a mind to tell him what you're trying to do….."

"Mufasa can't know any of what I told you!" Rai cried I an almost begging tone as she grabbed Sarafina's shoulders, "He'd confront Scar about it!"

"Exactly my point," Sarafina nodded, pushing Rai away from her, "You don't want Mufasa asking Scar about it, because then you'll be exposed for the liar you are."

"No!" Rai shouted, shaking her head before speaking again in a calmer voice, "Sarafina, you have to believe me. This has nothing to do with any feelings that I may have had for Scar. This is purely regarding your well-being, as well as the safety of the kingdom. Scar's behavior is disturbing. Years ago, I would have never thought that he could act like this. Please, Sarafina. I came to you because I need your help. You're the only one I know who can stop Scar without hurting him….If Mufasa found out, Scar would be exiled. And every lioness who bore him a cub is too frightened to speak up, anyway. It would only provoke Scar….and we can't allow that to happen. Scar's too dangerous…..You saw what he did to Haini……Please, Sarafina. I need your help. I can't….I can't risk loosing another cub…."

Sarafina's eyes widened with surprise as she stared at her friend, who let a few tears slip down her cheek. Rai stepped closer to Sarafina, staring into her eyes desperately.

"Sarafina, please," Rai begged quietly, "We've known each other for so long. When have I ever been anything but sincere?"

Sarafina sat still for a short while, thinking the question over a few times. It was true that Rai was one of the most trustworthy creatures that she ever met. But the story that Rai had told her was unbelievable. It couldn't be true. Sarafina had known Scar for too long to change her view of him just like that. In her eyes, he had always been Taka, the clever, noble lion who she was proud to call her friend. He could never have done something so horrible. But it was clear from the look the eyes of her friend that Rai was concerned. Maybe even terrified. Sarafina let out a heavy sigh and placed her paw gently on Rai's cheek.

"Rai," Sarafina breathed softly, "I'm sure that whatever is going on, it's not as horrible as you think. Now, I'm willing to believe that Scar is Tojo's father, but only because it's logical. And if Scar did threaten to kill you if you didn't keep your relationship a secret…That is a bit extreme, but he must have had his reasons…..As far as him going around with other lionesses and threatening to kill the cubs he makes with them…..Nobody is that cruel. And since you have no true proof of that, I'm sure that it's just a misunderstanding. I don't like the way you've been speaking of Scar….but you're my friend, and it pains me to see you so worried over nothing. I'd like to put your mind at rest….I'm just not sure how I could do that."

Rai's ears perked up as her tragic expression was replaced by one of hope.

"Does this mean you'll help me?" Rai asked hopefully.

"That all depends on what you want me to do," Sarafina replied, narrowing her eyes as she lowered her paw to the ground, "I'm not going to offend Scar by accusing him of such a horrible crime."

Rai shook her head, a smile coming over her face.

"I won't ask you to do anything like that," Rai explained, "As I said before, neither he, nor anyone else, can hear what I've told you. I'm trusting you to just keep this between us."

Sarafina nodded slowly. Rai gave a sigh of relief placing both paws on Sarafina's shoulder and looking her in the eye.

"All I'm asking you to keep an eye on him," Rai stated quietly, "And if you find that he's planning anything, try to talk some sense into him. He'll listen to you, I know he will. The fact that he's allowed you to share the fact that you are baring his cub is proof enough that you're special to him. I'm not asking for you to go out of your way on this. It's better to keep any interactions that you have with him brief, so as to avoid suspicion. Just look for any strange behavior, on his part. See if he lets anything slip. Can you do that?"

Sarafina lowered her head, before looking at Rai and nodding.

"I can," Sarafina stated, "But only out of concern for your feelings. If Scar left you to care for Tojo on your own, than I'm willing to believe that there may be a possibility that he's been doing the same with other lionesses. But are you able to believe that there may be some possibility that he has not?"

Rai paused for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"I'd like to believe that," Rai breathed, "I _really _would….I pray that I'm wrong on this…In fact, I'm counting on you to prove me wrong…..But I need to know for sure what's going on."

Sarafina turned to wards the outside of the den and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll…see what I can do, Rai," Sarafina told her friend quietly, "Put it out of your mind. You're not doing yourself any favors, getting worked up about this. Don't worry….I'll get this straightened out….And I promise you'll be satisfied with the result."

With that, Sarafina walked out of the den and ran off. Rai lied down on her stomach and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Sarafina," Rai said with a quiet sigh, "I knew I could come to you with this….After all, if there's anyone who can bring Taka back….it's you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarafina dragged her paws across the lush grass as she walked, all the while thinking of what Rai had told her.

_I don't understand, _Sarafina thought to herself,_ Why would Scar abandon Rai like that? More importantly, why was he so desperate to keep the fact that they mated a secret?...There's something missing….Something Rai's not telling me, perhaps?...No, she seemed to desperate to leave anything out…..It's very strange, though….More disturbing than anything, actually…..If Rai is right about what's going on….I don't know what I'd do….Luckily, I know Scar better than that. True, his morality has become a bit….askew, over the years. But he doesn't have it in him to kill anybody….At least, not without reason…..What am I thinking? He hates violence. So even if he did threaten to kill the lionesses and their cubs, he was probably bluffing….But why would he be so determined to hide his cubs?_

Sarafina gritted her teeth and shook the thoughts from her head.

_I can't jump to conclusions, _Sarafina reminded herself,_ Innocent until proven guilty, that's how it's always been, around here. And Scar is guilty of nothing. It doesn't make sense, anyway. What could he possibly accomplish by having so many cubs? It's ridiculous for me to even be thinking about this! Rai's just jumpy, that's all._

Sarafina stopped walking as something caught her eye. She spotted two cubs a short distance away, their tails meeting in a bind as they walked alongside each other. It did not take long for Sarafina to recognize them. After all, they were two of Nala's closest friends, Kula and Chumvi. Despite the fact that they shared no relation, the two cubs were quite similar. It was clear that they were quite fond of each other by the fact that they spent so much time together. In fact, Sarafina had never seen them apart. The two even slept beside each other at night. Sarafina smiled to herself as Chumvi bent over and picked up a flower in his mouth, smiling as he turned his head to present it to Kula. Kula giggled and accepted the flower, taking it into her own mouth. Sarafina couldn't help but chuckle. It reminded her of when she was younger, and Scar did the same thing. At that thought, Sarafina's eyes widened, suddenly remembering how Rai mentioned the increasing number of cubs with dark fur. Both Kula and Chumvi fit the discription. However, the shades of their dark fur were a bit different. Kula's coat was caramel, almost the exact same shade of her mother's. Chumvi, on the other hand, had dark-brown fur, a trait not exhibited by his mother, who was of a tan coat. To make matters even more suspicious, Sarafina had known the mate of Chumbi's mother to have golden fur. Sarafina turned her head away from the cubs and placed a paw to her chin thoughtfully, bringing the other paw to her pregnant stomach.

"How can he have dark fur?" Sarafina asked herself, "Both of his parents are fairly light. I doesn't make sense that they'd produce a brown cub….Unless……No. That can't be….There must be some other explanation….Maybe its one of those traits that skip a generation….Yes, that must be it."

Sarafina took one final glance at the cubs, before returning her gaze to the ground before her and continuing forward. It wasn't long before Sarafina became distracted again, as she noticed a dark-coated lion walking in the direction of the Northern Border. Almost instantly, Sarafina recognized this lion to be Scar. Sarafina stopped in her tracks and looked down at her paws.

"Scar?" Sarafina asked herself, "Out walking at this time of day? That's odd. He usually doesn't come out until later…..I'd better go talk to him, while I have the chance. I promised Rai at I'd least check up on him, after all."

Sarafina nodded swiftly and padded after Scar, quickly catching up with the dark-furred lion.

"Hello, Scar," Sarafina greeted her friend with a smile, "It's nice to see you out with the sun, for once!"

Scar continued forward, but aknowledged Sarafina by glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Shouldn't you be lounging about, with the other lionesses?" Scar asked dryly.

Sarafina paused for a moment and lowered her head as she walked beside her friend. Scar was definitely not nearly as courteous now as he had been in the past. In fact, he rarely showed much emotion, 

outside of disinterest. But he was still friend, as far as Sarafina was concerned. And she knew what he had been through. Thus, she did not allow his curt behavior to discourage her.

"I…I just decided to take a little stroll about the kingdom," Sarafina explained, casually lifting her head to stare up at the sky, "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"You shouldn't be walking around, like this," Scar stated plainly, not even offering Sarafina a glance, "Not in your condition."

Sarafina gave a slight smirk as she nudged Scar playfully.

"Ah ha!" Sarafina declared triumphantly, "So you actually _do _care about someone, other than yourself!"

Scar allowed himself a slight smile, as well.

"Guess again," Scar smirked, his eyes averting to the ground.

"And now he's developing a taste for guessing games!" Sarafina teased, "Careful, Scar. You wouldn't want the whole kingdom finding out you have a personality!"

"Oh, Sarafina, do try to grow up some time this century!" Scar snorted, holding back a chuckle.

Sarafina smiled with a shrug, continuing to walk beside Scar. After a moment of silence, Scar's smile faded.

"Any particular reason you remain glued to my side?" Scar asked, finally turning to Sarafina with a raised eyebrow.

Sarafina looked back at Scar, before lowering her head with a smile.

"Not really," Sarafina shrugged, "I just wanted to talk to you. That's all."

"Ah," Scar nodded, quickening his pace a bit as he turned away from Sarafina, "Sorry, but I'm very busy, at the moment. It will have to be another time. Just go home and rest. You need it."

Sarafina slowly came to a stop, her ears drooped in disappointment as she watched Scar continue forward. Her ears soon perked back up, as Scar came to a sudden halt and turned to face her.

"Where's you daughter?" Scar asked, a hint of disgust both his tone and expression, "Not off on her own, I hope."

Sarafina stared at Scar strangely for a moment, surprised at the question. Scar had never shown much interest in Nala before, after all.

"Nala is out with Simba," Sarafina explained with a smile, "There's no need to worry. Zazu is with them."

Scar once again raised his segmented eyebrow.

"Out….Out where, exactly?" Scar asked slowly.

"Around the Water Hole," Sarafina stated, smiling at the fact that Scar seemed interested, "Apparently, there's something around there that she'd enjoy seeing. At least, that's what Simba thinks."

Scar's eyes widened for a very brief moment, before narrowing as an inclusive smirk crept across his lightly-colored muzzle.

"How perfect," Scar chuckled darkly to himself, taking a moment to admire his claws.

"Pardon?" Sarafina asked in confusion, cocking her head.

Scar retracted his claws and placed his paw on the ground, turning his gaze to Sarafina.

"I find it quite pleasent," Scar stated with a casual smile, "After all, your daughter and my nephew shall rule these lands, one day. It brings me comfort that they have already become so close. And very fine cubs, the both of them. Just imagine what utter jubilation their reign shall bring our lands. It seems they are destined for each other. One may even be led to believe that…._the stars wrote their fate."_

Sarafina blinked and pulled her head backwards. There was something odd about the tone of voice Scar chose to conclude his statement. She had never heard him use such a tone. It was a dark tone. An ominous tone. It sent a shiver down the pregnat lionesses spine. Scar took a few steps closer to Sarafina and cocked his head, the same casual smile upon his muzzle.

"Wouldn't you say so, Sarafina?" Scar asked in a calm, warm tone.

The chill left Sarafina as she looked into Scar's eyes. Or rather, Taka's eyes. The eyes that had always offered her comfort when even the slightest bit of contentment left her. This time had been no different.

"Y..Yes," Sarafina smiled, sitting in front of Scar and looking down at her protruding belly as she massaged it tenderly with her paw, "I…I suppose it was meant to be."

Scar blinked with surprise as Sarafina glanced up at him, and then down at her stomach. The dark-furred lion slowly dragged his paw across the ground, keeping his eyes on Sarafina until he had completely turned away.

"Hmm," Scar nodded, "I must be off, now. I suggest you get some rest, and be grateful for the privelege. As the brother of the king, I am not allowed such luxuries."

Sarafina stared sadly at Scar as he turned his back to her. After a few steps, Scar stopped and glanced at Sarafina from over his shoulder with a nonchalent smile. A smile that only one such as him could accomplish.

"I do so enjoy our little chats," Scar stated in a composed tone, before turning forward and continuing towards the Nothern Border.

Sarafina watched Scar shrink in the distance with a look of confusion. The light-furred lioness placed a paw to her chin thoughtfully, thinking of what had just happened.

"He seems to be in a better mood than usual, today," Sarafina muttered to herself, "I wonder why that is…."

Sarafina looked up at the sky as the sun reached its peak.

"I'd better be getting back to Sarabi," Sarafina told herself, "She's probably wondering where I am."

Sarafina turned around and walked to wards the spot where she had previously been sunbathing with Sarabi, replaying the events that had taken place on that day in her head. It was all to confusing. As a friend, Sarafina wanted to believe Rai. But at the same time, she hoped that Rai was lying. It was hard to believe Rai, anyway. Sarafina simply could not imagine Scar threatening someone with death. It was unlike him….Or so she thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarabi lifted her head up tiredly as Sarafina appeared beside her and lied down.

"There you are," Sarabi yawned, placing her head back onto her paws, "I was wondering when you'd return. What could Rai have needed you for that could keep you so long?"

Sarafina paused for a moment, before faking a smile and looking up at her friend.

"Oh, Rai just wanted to give me a private examination," Sarafina lied, rolling onto her back, "Being a medical lioness, she felt obligated to ensure that my pregnancy was going well."

Sarabi raised an eyebrow at Sarafina, who kept up her fake smile. The queen then closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hmmm," Sarabi smiled with a slight nod, "That sounds like Rai. Always looking out for the well-being of others. She's a regular philanthropist, isn't she?"

Sarafina looked over at Sarabi with her forced smile, silent for a moment as she thought of the horrible story that Rai had told her about Scar. It had disturbed her greatly. But despite that fact, Sarafina knew Rai's intentions to be honorable. With a heavy sigh, Sarafina rolled onto her side, facing away from Sarabi as she broke the silence.

"….Yes," Sarafina breathed quietly, "That she is."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scar continued toward the Northern Border, now close enough to see where the light ended and the shadows began. The dark-furred lion kept a sinister smirk on his muzzle as he padded forward.

"Around the Water Hole," Scar snickered to himself, "I'll hand it to my nephew on that one. He, like myself, seems to enjoy the art of flexible definition….Only, I was much better at it, at his age. But what can be expected from Mufasa's seed? It's a wonder he's lived this long, the way he struts about….If it weren't for Mufasa, I would have……"

Scar paused in his rambling and looked to wards the sky, a satisfied smirk decorating his face.

"No matter," Scar told himself with a shrug, continuing forward, "Daddy won't be there to save him, this time…..Or save Nala, for that matter!….Fortune seems to have smiled upon me, this day….Unless, of course, Mufasa's little pest should interfere….Wouldn't be the first time, after all…."

Scar stopped walking once again and thought for a moment, before smiling confidently.

"It shouldn't take long for those two to shake him off," Scar stated quietly, stretching his limbs, "History has proven that hornbills can't act as suitable guardians to cubs…Hmm….Won't be long now…..Zazu won't be able to keep them from the Elephant Graveyard. One way or another, they will…."

Scar froze for a moment, his ear beginning to twitch at the sound of desperate cries. The scarred lion slowly turned his head to see Zazu flying at an alarming rate, patches of smoke seeming to spring from his tail feathers. Scar quickly leaped behind a nearby boulder to hide himself from the blue hornbill's searching eyes. Luckily for Scar, it worked, as Zazu was too panicked to even think of looking in his direction. Scar leaned forward as Zazu flew past him, distress clearly depicted in his expression.

"MUFASA!" Zazu cried out, flapping his wings frantically, "I MUST FIND MUFASA!"

Scar stepped out from behind the boulder as Zazu disappeared from his sight.

"Hmm," Scar smiled to himself, turning back towards the Northern Border, "Just as I expected. He's going to bring Mufasa into this. It won't help. By the time they arrive in the Elephant Graveyard, it will be too late. Just like Mufasa, himself, those cubs are now living on borrowed time…..And on this day, the dues that I am owed shall be paid three times over…Provided the hyenas keep up their end of the bargain….I'll leave them to it."

Scar began to quicken his pace to a sudden sprint.

_I'd better hurry, if Mufasa's to arrive there,_ Scar thought to himself as he ran, _I'll need a good spot to watch my brother fall to pieces upon finding that his precious son has been….torn to pieces!...Ah, retribution is such a messy business!_

With a triumphant cackle, Scar entered the Shadowlands and headed towards the Elephant Graveyard to meet with the hyenas. He sent his nephew to the territory of the greatest enemy to the Pride Lands, expecting that the hyenas could carry out his nephew's execution. It was a simple plan….And thus, destined to fail from the start.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Please review. Gonna skip ahead, sice you already know what happens, here. Sorry if it seems a bit weird, but I wanted to give Scar and Sarafina a seemingly good relationship as friends, despite the fact that he basically abandoned her as a mate. Confusing, no? Oh, and I know people may ask about this, so I'll explain it. It can be assumed that Rai eventually told her friends the true reason why she came to the Pride Lands, and that is why she is able to mention Haini by his true name. Any more questions may be asked by pm(really, stuff like this will become a lot clearer when the rest of the prequels are written). Okay? Good. Now please review. Preview of next chapter may be placed on my profile._


	3. Mother and Daughter

_Hello. Finally another update, right? Sorry. I've been really busy. But I'm back to continue this story. Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy!_

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

Mother and Daughter

The lionesses of the Pride Lands ascended Pride Rock and gathered inside the Pride Den, as they usually did when the night blanketed their lands. Sarabi and Sarafina stood at the side of the large den, examining the large group carefully as it passed them by. The two of them had hoped to see Simba and Nala arrive with the lionesses, but so far there was no sign of the two cubs.

"Where are they?" Sarabi asked her friend quietly as her eyes darted from left to right, concern in her tone, "It's not like them to stay out so late…"

"No, its not…." Sarafina agreed, placing a paw to her chin with a deep breath, "But…I'm sure they're alright. Zazu's with them, after all."

Sarabi hung her head.

"And that only causes me more concern," Sarabi sighed, "Zazu would never allow the cubs to stay out past curfew. He's too…Well, it'd very unlike him….It doesn't seem right. I'm starting to get worried. Maybe I should go out and look for them."

Sarabi turned towards the outside of the den and took a few steps. Sarafina placed herself in front of her friend and shook her head, blocking Sarabi's way.

"There's nothing to worry about," Sarafina stated, "Or have you not noticed that Mufasa is also absent, this evening?"

Sarabi blinked with surprise and looked around the den for her mate, only to find that Sarafina was correct.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Sarabi asked her friend in confusion, "What kind of friend are you?"

"The logical kind," Sarafina explained with a slight smile, "Mufasa's been known to take Simba out at night, and I doubt he would refuse Nala, if she asked to join them. And of course, Zazu is never far from Mufasa, unless ordered a task. This isn't the first time this has happened, Sarabi. You should calm down. I'm worried, too. But I keep it in check. You'll see. I'm sure they'll be home any minute, now."

Sarabi stared at her friend for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"I…suppose you're right," Sarabi stated slowly, "But still….I'd like to be sure."

Sarafina cocked, her head, before smiling and nodding.

"Very well," Sarafina nodded, stretching her limbs, "I'll go with you, then."

Sarafina blinked and dragged her paw across the ground, shaking her head slowly as she looked at Sarafina.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Sarabi stated, "There've been rumors that a few hyenas snuck into the Pride Lands, this , morning. For all we know, they could return tonight…And if they saw _you_….No, I'll go alone. I can handle myself."

"And I can't?" Sarafina asked in a mock-offended tone, cocking an eyebrow at her friend.

Sarabi smiled slightly and placed her paw on Sarafina's shoulder.

"Sarafina," Sarabi breathed, "You're pregnant. And the hyenas would target you more than any other lioness. If anything were to happen…I'd never forgive myself. Just stay here. And if they come back, tell them where I've gone. If not for me, then for yourself."

Sarafina paused for a moment, before giving a slight smile and nodding.

"Alright," Sarafina sighed, "Just be careful. You never know what's out there."

Sarabi nodded and turned away from her friend, running out of the den. Sarafina sighed tiredly as she lied down on the floor of the den, looking around at the other lionesses, who had fallen asleep from exhaustion. All except for one, whose blue-green eyes quickly met Sarafina's.

"I don't suppose you've talked with Scar, yet," Rai yawned tiredly.

Sarafina paused for a moment, before turning her gaze away from Rai.

"Not really," Sarafina admitted, "I mean, I tried to, but….He's so distant, sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Rai asked skeptically with smirk.

Sarafina slowly rolled onto her back and looked over at Rai.

"He may not be the friendliest lion in the world," Sarafina breathed, "But he's still my friend…And I thought that he was your friend, too."

Rai lowered her head to her paws and frowned.

"It's actually a bit difficult for me to consider him a friend, after what he did," Rai explained.

Sarafina stared at Rai for a moment, still not wanting to believe the story she had been told. It did not take Rai long to raise her head upward and smile contently, staring at the ceiling of the den.

"But as with all things, some good did come out of it," Rai smiled, "I was given something wonderful. Something special; Tojo. And no matter the circumstances, I love him with all my heart."

Sarafina rolled to her paws and looked over at Rai.

"Where is Tojo, anyway?" Sarafina asked her friend.

Rai gave a slight look of disappointment and pointed to a corner of the den with her paw. Sarafina looked to where Rai had indicated to see Tojo, curled up in a large nest with five baby birds.

"He's where he's needed," Rai breathed, looking over at the other mothers, who slept with their cubs held close in their arms, before looking down at the empty space in her own arms, "….And that's fine with me."

Rai slowly lowered her head to the den floor and closed her eyes as she rolled onto her other side. Sarafina stared at Rai with pity in her eyes. She, at times, had felt the same pain. She and Nala did not spend as much time together as they used to. Nala was growing up, after all. It was only natural that she wanted to be with her friends. Most of the time, Sarafina just sat around, waiting for Nala to return. She was lonely, at times, but she never very upset. She was happy to even have the shortest opportunities to spend time with her cub.

Rai, however, was different. It was not that she was selfish. In fact, it was just the opposite. All Rai ever wanted was to be of some use. She never wished for anything more than to be needed. And throughout her entire life, she achieved that dream in many different ways, for better or worse. Oftentimes, Rai did not realize just how much help she had been to others. But when she became a mother, Rai truly felt that her dreams had become a reality. She had something to take care of. Something that needed her more than anything in the world. It made sense that Rai felt a bit uneasy with the fact that Tojo seemed to need her less and less every day. She knew that one day soon, he would not need her at all. Sensitivity was not always a blessing for the brown lioness. It was also a terrible burden.

Sarafina felt sorry for Rai, knowing how personally her friend usually took things. The light-coated lioness slowly turned her head away from Rai and placed it in her paws, before doing a double-take as her eyes met the outside of the Pride Den. Someone was out there. It was a slim lion with a brown coat and a scar across his left eye. It did not take long for Sarafina to figure out who it was. And by the looks of it, Scar was dragging a zebra carcass across the ground, having some deal of difficulty in doing so. Within a few brief moments, Scar managed to drag the carcass away from the front of the den, and out of Sarafina's sight. Sarafina cocked her head in confusion.

_Scar?_ Sarafina asked herself in her mind, _Why would he come to this side of Pride Rock just to eat?...He probably just caught it around here. There would be no sense in taking it all the way back to his den…Okay. I won't put too much thought into it._

Once again, Sarafina placed her head on her paws and closed her eyes. No sooner had she done so, than she heard a voice call to hear.

"Mom!" the voice called with a tone of relief.

The moment Sarafina opened her eyes, Nala leaped forward and embraced her mother's muzzle. Sarafina stayed silent for a moment, allowing Nala to slide of her face.

"Nala," Sarafina smiled with relief, pulling her cub close to her and giving Nala a few affectionate licks, "There you are. You had me a bit worried. Have you been by the Water Hole, all this time?"

Nala stared up at her mother reluctantly, before lowering her eyes to the ground. Sarafina looked down at her daughter and cocked her head.

"…Well, I…" Nala began.

"She most certainly has not!" huffed a voice from outside the den.

Sarafina raised her head in time to see Zazu swoop into the Pride Den and land in front of her, puffing his chest up and folding back his wings. Nala gulped.

"Zazu?" Sarafina asked in confusion, "You seem tense. Did something happen?"

"Oh, indeed something did happen," Zazu squawked curtly with a quick nod to Sarafina, "Because of your daughter and our 'future king,"' Zazu seemed to choke down the last two words, "Ulgh…Why, in all my years of service, I've never had a day such as this!"

Sarafina glanced down at Nala, who looked away and dug her claws into the ground.

"What happened?" Sarafina sighed, shaking her head in annoyance.

"What happened?" Zazu asked, seeming shocked at the question, "'If you'd prefer a shorter answer, I could tell you all the things that did not happen! The cubs did not listen to me, did not give me the respect I deserve, did not stay by the Water Hole as they told you they would, did not…"

"Wait," Sarafina gasped, holding her paw in front of Zazu's face as she turned to Nala, "You lied to me?"

Nala lowered her head in shame. Zazu cocked his head and held up a tip of his wing-feather.

"Well, from what I've been told, it would seem that technically Young Master Simba did the lying," Zazu corrected, "But your daughter was no better, making me look like a fool and just marching into the Shadowlands with…."

"The Shadowlands?" Sarafina asked in shock, her eyes widening as she turned to Nala, "You went outside our borders?"

Nala kept her eyes to the ground, only offering a slow and regretful nod. Sarafina stared down at Nala, growling quietly in anger.

"Nala, how could you?" Sarafina snapped at her cub, "I thought I told you never to go there! Why? Why would you do this to me? Do have any idea what could have happened to you?"

"I…I'm sorry, Mom," Nala answered quietly, tears already forming beneath her eyes, "I….It…..It just sounded so cool. I didn't know that….."

"You foolish, foolish child!" Sarafina scolded, "The Shadowlands are dangerous! They always have been. Do you even think about these things before you do them? Obviously not, seeing as how no one could be that idiotic! Don't you understand? There are hyenas, out there! What if they'd found you? You could have been killed! You can't just go off putting yourself in such danger! Honestly, Nala! I raised you better than that! I can't believe you'd do something so….irresponsible! Really, Nala. What am I going to do with you?"

Nala closed her eyes to hold back her tears. It did not work very well. Some of the lionesses in the Pride Den had been awakened by Sarafina's outburst, and were now watching the scene with great surprise. Zazu looked around and folded his wings as he looked up at Sarafina.

"If you want my opinion, Sarafina," Zazu stated formally, "I suggest you…."

"Shut up!" Sarafina growled down at the hornbill.

Zazu jumped backward and stared at the lioness in surprise.

"I…excuse me?" Zazu gasped quietly.

"You were ordered to keep an eye on her and Simba, and you let _this _happen?" Sarafina shouted at Zazu, "Some majordomo you turned out to be! Can't even keep track of a few cubs!"

After a short surprise-filled pause, Zazu ruffled her feathers indignantly and glared up at Sarafina.

"Madam, that is most uncalled for!" Zazu squawked in an offended tone, "If it was not for me, the young master and your daughter would still be in the Elephant Graveyard, at the mercy of those hyenas!"

Sarafina's eyes widened as she took a step backward.

"H..Hyenas?" Sarafina breathed in shock, glancing down at Nala before turning back to Zazu.

"_Yes," _Zazu replied with a chirp, pointing his bill towards the air, "Hyenas. Slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers that would have had your daughter in their disease-filled bellies if it was not for quick thinking and retrieval of Mufasa."

Sarafina blinked with surprise, slowly lowering her head to Zazu's level.

"Is…Is Simba alright?" Sarafina asked the hornbill.

Zazu turned to Sarafina with a half frown.

"Hmm, that's to be decided," Zazu explained with a sigh, "Mufasa is currently teaching the young master some sort of lesson. Oh, and the king did not look happy. And when Mufasa's angry…..I think I feel a bit sorry for Simba….He's only a cub, after all. And no real harm was done…."

Sarafina smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow at the blue hornbill. Zazu stood with wing placed to his beak, before quickly flapping his wings and shaking his head.

"But that's still no excuse for what he's done!" Zazu corrected himself, "Any punishment that cub receives will be too good! I'll enjoy seeing him get his paw slapped for once, actually."

"Hmm," Sarafina nodded, placing her paw to her chin and giving a slight smile, "Well, thank you for what you've done. Even if did make a mistake, you set it right. I'm sorry for having doubted you…It's a bit sad what's going to happen to you, though."

Zazu quickly turned his gaze to Sarafina and leaned forward, cocking his head.

"Pardon?" Zazu asked in confusion, almost nervously as he pointed his wings together, "What's going to happen to me?"

"Any number of things," Sarafina shrugged, lowering her head to Zazu with a broad smirk, "Once Sarabi hears of this incident, that is!"

Zazu's eyes widened as his entire form began to shake uncontrollably. He remained this way for a few moments, before flapping his wings wildly and flying around in circles.

"OH, GREAT SPIRITS!" Zazu cried, hovering every few seconds to speak, "I FORGOT ABOUT SARABI! OH, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? START PACKING, THAT'S WHAT! AS SOON AS THIS REACHES HER EARS, I'LL BE OUT OF A JOB! OH, THIS IS TERRIBLE! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY ME? WHY ME-EE-EE-EE? I DON'T UNDERS…OOF!"

Zazu was cut off as Sarafina smacked him with the back of her paw, sending him into the wall of the Pride Den. The blue hornbill slowly slid down the wall and fell backwards. After a few deep breaths, Zazu got to his feet and dusted himself off, his eyes darting all about the den to see all of the lionesses staring at him.

"Oh, my," Zazu whispered to himself in embarrassment, before nodding to Sarafina, "I….I don't know what came over me….That certainly wasn't very professional…Thank you, Sarafina."

Sarafina cocked her head in mock-confusion.

"'Thank you?'" Sarafina asked, "'For what?"'

Zazu blinked a few times.

"For helping me to regain my composure," Zazu explained.

"Oh," Sarafina nodded, "You mean when I smacked you into the wall. No, it wasn't to help you regain your composure. I just always wanted to do that! I think a lot of us have!"

Zazu's lower beak dropped in shock as a few lionesses stifled their laughter. The blue hornbill quickly turned away and raised his head up as he flew out of the den. As he left, Zazu mumbled a few words, 

the only audible ones being "never", "majordomo", and "riff-raff." Sarafina cracked her neck in satisfaction, before remembering the task at hand and turning back to Nala, who kept her head low to the ground as her body quivered. A puddle of tears formed beneath her chin. Sarafina let out a heavy sigh and sat down next to her daughter, stroking Nala's back with her paw.

"Nala," Sarafina breathed, giving Nala an affectionate lick, "Please, don't cry. I'm sorry that I yelled….It just worries me that you don't seem to understand how dangerous your actions can be."

Nala raised her head slightly and looked up at her mother with tear-filled eyes. Sarafina looked down at Nala, before getting to her feet and walking towards the exit of the Pride Den.

"Come," Sarafina told her daughter, "It's time you and I had a little chat."

Nala gulped quietly and lowered her ears, slowly stepping after her mother. Most of the pride of lionesses watched mother and daughter leave, their heads cocked in curiousity as to the events of that evening. One lioness, a smaller-built one with light-brown fur, stood up and addressed the others.

"You all need to learn some manners," Rai told them, a hint of annoyance in her tone, "I mean, I came here as a spy, and even I know enough to mind my own business!"

The other lionesses glared at Rai, before resting their heads in their paws and attempting to fall back into a state of sleep. Rai did the same, and soon found her comfort as she looked over at Tojo, who had not budged through the whole incident.

"At least I'm still allowed the right to watch him as she sleeps," Rai muttered to herself, before closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of contentment, "…At least I'm allowed that…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scar dropped a small zebra carcass on the ground as he paced back and forth in his den, grumbling to himself and staring down at the ground below.

"Just when I think that it's finally done with," Scar growled to himself, "Just when it seems that I'm finally rid of the little hairball, Mufasa has to arrive and ruin everything!...Incompetent hyenas. They had plenty of time to deal with those cubs!...I should have known that they'd fail me. Honestly, killing two young cubs who just wander into their territory. _No, _I should not expect that they'd be able to do something so simple…Such a task is above their mental capacity!"

Scar extended his claws as he walked, leaving a series of scratch marks behind him.

"They've failed me for the last time," Scar grumbled as he circled, "The fact that I've even associated myself with them for _this _long is ridiculous. They've never accomplished anything! They never hold up their end of the bargain! Can they not see what awaits them when I assume the throne?...I suppose they cannot. Otherwise, they would have completed the job, already! That tears it….When I am king, I shall sever my ties with them, once and for all!"

Scar stopped in his tracks and turned to sky, looking up at the millions of stars that covered the night.

"But I shall never be king, I suppose," Scar snorted at the stars, "Not so long as you're up their screwing me over!...But you won't hold me back for much longer. I'll overcome you. I'll overcome you just as I've overcome everything else in my life!"

Scar slowly brought his head downward and stared at his paws, extending and retracting his claws a few times.

_Nothing shall stand n my way, _Scar thought himself, _I will be king!...This only leaves the question as to how I am going to do it. Getting rid of Mufasa won't be easy. I've tried time and time again to kill Mufasa, but thus far, none of my plans have worked…I've tried everything from inflicting him with illness to dropping him in a river! And he's pulled through it all! It's not as though killing Mufasa would solve all my problems, anyway. There's still the matter of what to do about the little hairball. Well, I get rid of Simba, obviously….That's easier said than done._ Spirits know I've tried. But every time it seems like he'll finally be out of my way, _Daddy _comes to his rescue!...Curse you, Mufasa….You haven't changed one bit. Still not able to just let nature take its course. Especially with that brat of yours. You just blindly charge in to save him, regardless of the risk on your own life. You'd die for that cub, wouldn't you? You…."

Scar's thoughts stopped right there, a sinister smirk slowly spreading itself across his face.

"Perhaps I'm going about this the wrong way," Scar told himself quietly, "The hyenas deserve one more chance. After all, it's not completely their fault. I let the them act on their own accord, in the past. That was my mistake. I should have known they'd be too dim to conjure up any useful plans in those thick skulls of theirs. This time, they shall follow _my _command. And this time, there will be no slip-ups. I'll make it simple enough that not even they could mess it up!...Not the easiest of tasks, but I'll persevere…Hmm…."

Scar placed a paw to his chin thoughtfully, before noticing a lioness and a cub treading the ground beneath him. The scarred lion's eyes widened upon coming to the realization of who they were; Sarafina and Nala. Scar turned around grabbed the zebra carcass' leg, pinning the rest of its body with his paws until and pulling hard until he had separated the limb from the rest of the body. The dark-furred lion grabbed the leg in his mouth, quickly climbing down a few ledges to meet the two lionesses. Sarafina and Nala looked over at Scar, a bit surprised to see him. Scar dropped the zebra leg on the ground and stared at the mother and her cub for a few seconds.

"You shouldn't be out here," Scar told Sarafina, his eyelids lowering to hide his concern, "Not when it's this late at night."

"Oh, Scar," Sarafina nodded, shaking her head free of her surprise, "Nala and I are just out for a little walk…We needed some privacy."

Scar glanced over at Nala, who quickly turned away.

"Have you any idea how dangerous it is for you to be wandering off alone?" Scar asked Sarafina, "Some hyenas were spotted in our lands, just this morning. There's no telling where they could be, now. They could still be here, for all we know. And if they were to see any lioness out in the open by herself….Particularly yourself…."

Sarafina froze as Scar paused in his speech to lower his head to Nala's level, smiling at the cub.

"Oh, but you're not alone, are you?" Scar smiled with a dark chuckle, "I see you have Nala with you! And I'm sure that she knows all about how dangerous hyenas can be, after the events of today!"

Sarafina and Nala blinked with surprise.

"Y…you know about that?" Nala asked nervously.

Scar turned his eyes completely on Nala, taking a few small steps forward.

"Oh, indeed I do," Scar smiled with a slow nod, "I know all about it. How you and my nephew foolishly wandered into the Shadowlands, your encounter with the hyenas. I surprised you came back in one piece. I would have expected a missing limb, or a gash, at the very least. Just imagine what would have happened, had my brother not intervened. Hmph. You shouldn't even be alive!"

Nala quickly hid behind her mother's leg. Sarafina glanced down at her cub, before staring at Scar in shock.

"Scar!" Sarafina gasped in a reprimanding tone, "You're scaring her."

"She should be scared," Scar stated, raising his head back to the adult lioness, "How else can you expect her to learn that there are reasons for certain places being off limits."

"I believe that educating _my _cub in such matters is _my _responsibility," Sarafina shot back, rather defensively, baring her teeth.

Scar blinked in surprise, before leaning sideways and staring at Sarafina's protruding belly.

"Well, pardon me for trying to be of some assistance," Scar shrugged casually, "In any matter, neither of you should be out here. I'd suggest the both of you go back to the Pride Den."

Sarafina stared at Scar for a brief moment, before speaking.

"I think we'll be fine," Sarafina told Scar, "I don't think any hyenas are in a hurry to get on Mufasa's bad side, anytime soon. I hear he had a run-in with a few of them, not too long ago. If they were smart, they'd stay far away from the Pride Lands."

This time, Scar stared at Sarafina, slowly bringing his eyes towards the sky.

"Hmm, if they were smart," Scar smiled to himself, before turning back to Sarafina, "Well, if you must have your privacy, at least move to a safer location. I'm going out, for a bit….Well, more than a bit….I 

actually won't return for a few hours, I expect. Why don't you use my den?" Scar pointed to the zebra limb, that lay a few feet away, "I caught a zebra earlier this evening, but I don't believe that I shall need more than this one leg. The rest of it is in my den. The two of you are, of course, welcome to it."

Both Sarafina and Nala blinked upon hearing Scar's offer.

"That's…awfully generous of you, Scar," Sarafina stated, a bit surprised, "Are….Are you sure?"

"I would not have offered, had I not been sure," Scar replied with a slight smile, "I couldn't possibly finish it on my own, and there's no sense in letting it go to waste. Besides…" Scar stepped closer to Sarafina and placed a paw on her stomach, messaging it gently, "You need it a lot more than I do."

Sarafina stared at Scar in confusion for a moment, before smiling and giving a slight nod. Scar smiled back and turned to Nala.

"As for you," Scar smiled, "Well, I don't know what your mother is planning to do with you, but I doubt it will be very pleasant. Poor cub….Enjoy this meal. It could very well be your last, after all!"

Nala backed away even more, her eyes filled with fear. Sarafina glanced back at her cub and smiled slightly with a shake of her head.

"Scar," Sarafina sighed, smiling at her friend, "I don't believe that Nala appreciates your….particular sense of humor."

Scar turned back to Sarafina and cocked his head with a wide smile, before turning around, picking up the zebra leg, and walking off.

"Ah, but I do!" Scar laughed through the limb as he continued away from Sarafina and Nala, "And that's really all that matters!"

Sarafina smiled to herself as she watched Scar disappear into the night, his muffled laughter continuing. Nala took a few steps forward and looked up at her mother with a small smile.

"Boy, does he have a screw loose!" Nala grinned.

Sarafina looked down at her cub and lowered her eyelids in disapproval. Nala ducked back and lowered her ears, her smile quickly fading. The adult lioness let out a heavy sigh and raised her arm, pointing to Scar's den.

"March," Sarafina ordered her cub.

Nala hung her head and climbed up a few ledges, her following close behind. Sarafina could not help but to glance in the direction that Scar had wondered off, for it was the same direction that he had been heading towards that afternoon.

_I wonder what he's doing… _Sarafina thought to herself, before stepping up the final ledge to meet Nala in Scar's den. Nala kept her gaze on her paws as her mother stared down at her. Sarafina took a deep breath and crouched low to the ground, facing her cub.

"Nala," Sarafina breathed, placing her paw under Nala's chin to raise her daughter's head, "Why would you do something so dangerous? If those hyenas got a hold of you…."

"I know!" Nala interrupted, tears once again filling her eyes, "What I did was stupid! I shouldn't have gone out there! I should have just stayed in the Pride Lands!"

Sarafina cocked her head in surprise as Nala closed her eyes tightly and began to shake. To Sarafina, this situation seemed a bit familiar. Almost painful, in a way. The mother lion examined her cub for a few moments, for that was all she needed to determine why she felt sudden pangs as she scolded Nala. Sarafina let out a quiet sigh and lowered her head.

"N…Nala?" Sarafina asked quietly, wrapping a paw around her cub, "There's nothing to cry about, you know. You're safe, now."

"Y..yeah?" Nala asked looking up at her mother with tear-stained eyes, "But now you're upset with me!"

Sarafina stared down at her cub for a few seconds, before smiling slightly and shaking her head.

"Never," Sarafina stated softly, nuzzling her cub, "I could never be upset with you. Just…a bit confused with you. You knew that place was off limits. So why did you go out there?"

Nala paused for a moment, before lowering her head with a shrug. Sarafina quickly caught Nala's head and raised it back up with a warm smile.

"Well, that's simple," Sarafina stated, "Because you're a cub!"

Nala's teary eyes widened in confusion as she looked up at her mother's smiling face.

"You, like all cubs, have a thirst for excitement," Sarafina explaned with a smile, "A thirst for knowledge. Most of all, a thirst for danger. I don't think I've ever met a cub who has not at least _attempted _something irresponsible and dangerous. In fact, there was once a cub who prided herself on getting in trouble! Oh, the things she'd get herself into, always running off, looking for new rules to break….Her mother was constantly worried sick about her, but she didn't seem to care. All she wanted was danger. And it never seemed to be enough for her. There were times when I thought that she wouldn't be satisfied until she had gotten herself into more trouble than she could handle."

Sarafina looked upward and smiled to herself with a quiet chuckle.

"So….what happened to her?" Nala asked, "The cub, I mean?"

"Hmm?" Sarafina asked, bringing her eyes back to her cub, whose crying had ceased.

"What happened to the cub?" Nala asked, "Something must've happened to her. Isn't that how all these stories end? Something bad happens to the cub, and because of it I learn some sort of lesson?"

Sarafina blinked a few times, before lowering her head to Nala and nuzzling her affectionately.

"Nothing bad happened to her," Sarafina purred, "She simply grew up, and realized how crazy she'd been. She led a normal life, found a mate, and had a cub. It was then that she understood how much she'd put her mother through. For you see, her cub was like her in many ways. Had a knack for getting herself into trouble."

"Oh," Nala nodded, "I get it….Mom?"

"Yes, Sweetie?" Sarafina asked.

"…The cub in your story," Nala began after a short pause, "It was you, wasn't it?"

Sarafina pulled her head away from Nala and smiled down at the young cub, a bit surprised with Nala's question.

"Hmm….You catch on fast," Sarafina smiled with a wink, slowly getting to her feet, "Your more like me than I thought!"

Nala giggled quietly and ran to her mother's leg, brushing up against it. Sarafina stroked her daughter's back, before noticing the zebra carcass.

"You must be starving, after what you've been through," Sarafina sighed.

Nala made no verbal reply, but her growling stomach confirmed Sarafina's suspicions. The young cub quickly covered her stomach with her paws and turned away in embarrassment.

"Well, come on," Sarafina chuckled, walking over to the zebra carcass, "Mr. Scar was right. We can't let such a meal go to waste!"

Nala cocked her head in confusion as she slowly folded her mother.

"So…wait….You're not mad at me?" Nala asked hopefully, "Does that mean that you're not gonna punish me?"

Sarafina stared at Nala for a few seconds, before letting out a sigh and shaking her head.

"For now," Sarafina sighed, "I'm just glad that you're safe and that no harm was done. Maybe I'll be in the mood to punish you tomorrow, but tonight….well, it's too fresh….Speaking of fresh, are you going to help me with this zebra, or not?"

Nala paused for a moment, before laughing and running to her mother's side, latching on the one of the zebra's legs. Sarafina smiled contently and lowered her head to take a bite out of the zebra, before turning her eyes to Nala, suddenly curious as to what had taken place on that day.

"Nala?" Sarafina asked her cub.

"Yegh, Merm?" Nala answered, turning to her mother with her mouth full of food.

Sarafina stared at Nala for a moment, before continuing.

"Tell me about today," Sarafina stated carefully, "What happened while you were in the Shadowlands?"

Nala froze a few seconds, before swallowing and lowering her head. The young cub told her mother all about her experience in the Elephant Graveyard. How it had turned from something beyond her wildest dreams to a complete nightmare. How the hyenas had chased her and Simba all around the graveyard and cornered them at a dead-end, right up to how Mufasa had saved them. Sarafina hung on every word, draping her paw over Nala as the cub's body once again began to shake.

"You...must have been quite scared," Sarafina breathed, rubbing Nala's back affectionately to comfort her.

"I…yeah," Nala nodded slowly, "I made a fool of myself."

Sarafina pulled her head back in surprised.

"How so?" Sarafina asked.

Nala took a deep breath and looked over at her mother.

"All I did was run around, screaming for my life," Nala breathed, "But Simba….He was so brave….He even saved me when one of the hyenas almost got me….If it weren't for him, I might not have survived…"

"Not to mention that if it weren't for him," Sarafina smirked, "You wouldn't even have been in that mess, in the first place!"

"Mom!" Nala stated in a reprimanding tone, "It's not his fault. It's not like he forced me to go, or anything…..You…you don't think that he'll be punished, do you? It'd seem kind of unfair if he was punished, and I wasn't."

Sarafina raised an eyebrow at her daughter, before speaking.

"First of all," Sarafina explained, "I never said I wasn't going to punish you. I just said not now. Maybe not ever, if you're lucky. And second of all, I doubt Simba will get in too much trouble, if any. He is a prince, after all. They have a habit of getting away with things."

Nala nodded slowly, turning back to the zebra carcass and wrapping her teeth around the leg once more. Sarafina smiled to herself and stared up at the ceiling of Scar's den.

"It's a good thing that Mufasa came when he did," Sarafina breathed, "But I'm surprised that he was able to find you that deep in the graveyard…"

Nala lifted her head and stared up at her mother in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Nala asked, "We didn't go very deep into the graveyard, at all."

Sarafina quickly turned her gaze to her cub and cocked her head.

"But..you must've," Sarafina stated quietly, a bit confused, "You said you were chased by hyenas, and they only live in the deeper part of the graveyard."

"But we were barely in the graveyard when the hyenas came," Nala shook her head.

Sarafina stared at Nala skeptically for a few seconds.

"But that's…." Sarafina began, before placing a paw to her chin thoughtfully, "Nala….How far did venture into the Elephant Graveyard, exactly? Anything you can remember about the area? And where did the three hyenas come from?"

Nala thought for a moment, before speaking.

"Not very far," Nala shrugged, "Me and Simba sorta….dropped in there. And there was this huge elephant skull…That's where the hyenas came from. I don't know how long they had been in there, but when we got to the skull, they just climbed out of it."

Sarafina's eyes widened with shock at what Nala had told her.

"But…but that's at the front of the graveyard," Sarafina muttered quietly to herself, her body quaking, "The hyenas would have no reason to be in that skull….Unless…..unless they were waiting for something…Could….Could they have known that Nala and Simba were coming?...They must have….But how?"

"Mom?" Nala asked, concern in her tone as she leaned her weight against her mother's leg, "Are you okay?"

Sarafina turned to Nala, slowly lowering herself to the level of her cub.

"I…Tell me more about these hyenas, Nala," Sarafina ordered quietly, "What did they look like?"

"Um…Normal hyenas, I guess," Nala shrugged, surprised at the question, "Well…except for one of them. He look kinda crazy."

Sarafina blinked in surprise.

"Crazy?" Sarafina asked, raising and eyebrow, "Crazy how?"

Nala thought for a moment, before replying.

"Just sorta…demented," Nala stated slowly, "He didn't talk, either. But the other two…all they seemed to do was talk…The whole reason that we even had a chance to get away was because they were to 

distracted making jokes with each other...Um, the girl hyena had hair coming down her forehead, and the male hyena spoke with a weird accent….Not weird like Mr. Scar's, but still weird."

Sarafina's eyes widened with shock at Nala's description of the three hyenas. It seemed familiar. Too familiar, for Sarafina's liking.

"And what about their names?" Sarafina questioned, "Did they mention their names?"

Nala blinked a few times and pawed at the ground in front of her.

"Well, now that you mention it," Nala began, "They did when they were talking to each other….But I don't really remember. It was, um….Shawnzy, and Binzu, and…Egg, I think."

Sarafina's eyes grew even wider than before.

"You don't mean…." Sarafina began, a bit fearfully, "Sh…Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed?"

Nala jerked backward in surprise, before staring at her mother in complete confusion.

"Y…Yeah….." Nala nodded slowly, "You know them?"

Sarafina made no reply, for she was trapped in her own thoughts.

_Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed?_ Sarafina thought to herself, _I….I don't believe it! What would the three of them be doing so close to the Pride Lands?...Could they have been waiting for Scar?...Maybe….But if that's the case, why would they be chasing after cubs? Scar provides for them, after all….Strange… It doesn't make sense……When Scar chooses to feed them, he only does so early in the morning….Why would they be waiting for him in the afternoon….No, they couldn't have been waiting for Scar to bring them food. They were there for some other reason….And something tells me that reason had something to do with Nala and Simba. There's no doubt about it, they knew that they were coming….But how could they have known?...Perhaps Scar knows something about this…."_

Sarafina placed a paw to her chin and continued her thoughts, her eyes widening as something suddenly occurred to her.

_Scar…. _Sarafina continued to think to herself, _He's the only one who goes out there…The only one they trust…If they knew that the cubs were coming, then they must've found out so from Scar…But how could Scar have known, in the first place? And why would he share information like that with the hyenas?...He wouldn't….He couldn't, is more like it. It's unlike him…….Even so, something's going on, here. And whatever it is, I don't like it……I'll confront Scar, first thing tomorrow…See if I can clear this up….._

"Mom?" Nala asked, nudging her mother's leg, "You don't look so good."

Sarafina shook the thoughts from her head and turned to Nala with a smile.

"I..I'm fine, Nala," Sarafina told her cub, "Today's just been a bit…rousing."

"Tell me about it," Nala breathed, rolling her eyes before cocking her head at her mother,"So…How do you know those hyenas?"

Sarafina turned away from Nala and looked towards the ground, before smiling casually at her cub once more.

"It's not important," Sarafina stated, "And it's a story for a later date…much later. Now, eat. I won't have my own cub going to bed hungry."

Nala stared at her mother hesitantly, before turning back to the zebra carcass and wrapping her teeth around it's ankle. Sarafina sat up straight and placed her paw on her pregnant stomach, rubbing it dotingly. The sight of her protruding belly often took her mind off of the less pleasant things in life. For it reminded her that her next cub was on its way.

"Soon enough," Sarafina whispered to her stomach, "You'll come into this world and embrace all its wonders. I'm sure you and Nala will become great friends, when you're old enough to tag along with her!...Just promise me that you won't let her talk you into doing anything too crazy!"

At that moment, the cub kicked inside Sarafina's stomach. Sarafina recoiled slightly and smiled to herself.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Sarafina chuckled quietly to herself.

"Mom?" came a voice from beside Sarafina.

Sarafina looked in the direction of the voice to see Nala staring up at her.

"Hmm?" Sarafina asked, "Something wrong, Nala."

Nala shifted her wait reluctantly, and lowered her head, dragging her paw across the ground.

"I…I got pretty dirty in the Elephant Graveyard," Nala stated, slowly bring her eyes back up to her mother, "I was just wondering….Could I have another bath?"

Sarafina stared at Nala for a few moments, before smiling, lying down, and opening her arm.

"Of course, Sweetie," Sarafina nodded, "Come here."

Nala smiled and happily ran over to her mother, placing herself in front of Sarafina's chest. Sarafina wrapped her arm around her daughter and began grooming Nala's back with her tongue. Nala purred contently as her mother's tongue ran across her back. After a few minutes, Nala turned her head towards her mother and spoke up.

"M…Mom?" Nala asked hesitantly.

Sarafina stopped grooming Nala and looked down at her cub with a smile.

"Yes, Nala?" Sarafina asked.

Nala paused for a moment, before continuing.

"Will the baby be a male, or a female?" Nala asked cocking her head.

Sarafina thought about Nala's question for a few seconds, before looking down at her daughter and shrugging.

"I'm not sure, myself," Sarafina admitted, "But I'm sure I'll be pleasantly surprised! Why? Does it matter?"

"Not really," Nala shook her head, "I…I was just curious."

Sarafina smiled down at her daughter and brought her head down to continue grooming Nala, before pausing in mid-act.

"Now that you mention it," Sarafina told her daughter, "There's something that I've been a bit curious about…Maybe you could explain it to me…It's just been bothering me, a bit."

Nala looked up at her mother and cocked her head.

"Really?" Nala asked, "What?"

Sarafina smiled down at her cub, raising on eyebrow.

"How exactly did you get rid of Zazu?" Sarafina asked inquisitively.

Nala blinked with surprise at the question, before smiling up at her mother.

"It's a long story!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Well, that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Now, if you'd be kind enough to review, that would be just lovely. Most likely, the preview for the next one will be on my profile. Well, please review. Feedback aids both morale and quicker updates. _


End file.
